


Merry Christmas, Danvers

by actual_supergirl1



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, alex danvers - Freeform, maggie sawyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_supergirl1/pseuds/actual_supergirl1
Summary: Cute, badass girlfriends celebrating Christmas.





	Merry Christmas, Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please leave any comments whether they be positive or negative.

When it came to Christmas, Alex was kinda like a five year old kid. By that I mean, very excited, hyper, and will probably crash after eating 28 cookies. She picked that up after Kara, of course. 

Maggie on the other hand, preferred the calmer parts of Christmas. Like sitting by the fire with hot cocoa. 

This means, Christmas time is very interesting for the two. 

Maggie had barely even walked through the door before she heard the Christmas music Alex was blasting. "Jesus Christ..." she muttered, using her key to open the door. Just like every year she pushed open the door to find the apartment fully decorated and blasting Christmas music.

Alex was sitting on the couch binging Christmas movies and drinking hot cocoa. She turned down the music so she could hear Maggie. "Hey Maggs!"

"Hi. I see you've done our yearly decorating for Christmas Eve." Maggie teased. "So whatcha watching?" she asked, snuggling up to Alex underneath their blanket and kissing her on the cheek. 

Alex smiled. "Elf."

"Of course." she said affectionately. She knew by now that Elf was Alex's all time favorite Christmas movie. 

"Wanna bake the cookies?" Alex asked, quickly jumping up. 

Maggie quirked an eyebrow. "Babe, neither of us can cook..." Maggie had war flashbacks to last year when they tried making chocolate chip cookies. Let's just say it ended with charcoal instead of cookies. 

"We'll just follow a recipe on Pinterest or something... how hard can it be?"

Maggie sighed. This wasn't going to end well. 

Alex grinned and found a recipe for fairly simple chocolate chip cookies. Something even they couldn't mess up. "Okay... I'll tell you the ingredients and you grab them okay?"

"Okay." Maggie, for whatever reason, was always Alex's sue chef. Considering she was the better cook of the two, it didn't make much sense to her, but whatever made Alex happy made her happy. 

"Alright, I need..." Alex began naming off ingredients as fast as Maggie could grab them. 

Now it was baking time.

Surprisingly, everything was successful! That was, until they took the cookies out the oven to taste them. 

Alex took one bite and practically threw up. "Ew! What the hell?!"

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean ew?! That took forever, they better taste good!" she grabbed one and bit into it. When she did, all she tasted was salt. Gross. "Ew, ew, ew!" she gagged. 

"What the hell happened?"

Maggie's face went white. "I... might've accidentally put salt in the cookies instead of sugar..."

Alex scoffed, but was still smiling. "And you say you're the better cook!"

"I wasn't the one who literally made charcoal last year." Maggie joked. 

"Maybe we should just stick to store bought?"

Maggie smiled and pulled her girlfriend in for a long, slow kiss. "Merry Christmas, Danvers."

"Merry Christmas, Sawyer."


End file.
